peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa's Fanatic
Peppa's Fanatic is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of Peppa pig in SamuelSonicMCSM231467's fanon. Trivia * The new playgroup appears in this episode. Synopsis The new student in the playgroup, Pinky Panda is a fanatic of Peppa. And Peppa needs to figure out how to spend time with her fan. Transcript starts and Title Card appears Peppa: Peppa's Fanatic Card disappears and focuses inside of the playgroup Madame Gazelle: We have a new student, her name is Pinky Panda. Danny: We are now 15 pupils at the playgroup! Madame Gazelle: Pinky, these are the pupils of the playgroup, or students if you want. Pinky: Er... i dont know some of the playgroup students... to Peppa Pinky: Except this one. Peppa: Me?! Madame Gazelle: Well, i didn't know that you knew of Peppa. the school bell sounds Madame Gazelle: Have fun with your new friends Pinky! cuts to Peppa sitting in a bench, Pinky walks in Peppa: Oh, its you. Hello. sits in the bench Pinky: Actually, i know some things about you. Peppa: Uh... Like What? Pinky: Let me tell you, I was in the muddy puddle competition, you and your friends did a good jump. Luckily, Candy didn't present. Since some of my friends telled me that you two sometimes get in fights. Peppa: Wow, i didn't know that Pinky: She F*cking Sucks Peppa: You swear too?l, i do it sometimes. But in secret since swearing in the playgroup in unacceptable. Pinky: Wanna go to my home tomorrow?, i can show you some things! Peppa: Ok, i will ask permission from my parents first Pinky: I also heard you have brothers!, can you bring them to my house? Peppa: OK Pinky: Whispering I live at the- cuts to the next day Visiting Pinky Next Day, Daddy Pig, Peppa, Pete and George get out of the house, meaning Peppa sucessfully got permission to go to Pinky's House Daddy Pig: OK, im gonna look at the Peppatown map if i can localize Pinky's House Peppa: Pinky said that she lives at a apartment in Peppatown Center. Daddy Pig: Okay!, lets go to Pinky Panda house! car starts driving minutes later Pete: Are we there yet? Daddy Pig: No George Saying: Are we there yet? Daddy Pig: NO! seconds later Peppa: Are we there yet? Daddy Pig: THATS IT! the car and it goes really fast Peppa, George and Pete: AHHHHHHHH!!!! Daddy Pig: IF YOU F*CKING THREE WANT TO GO TO PINKY'S HOUSE I NEED TO BOOST! Pig goes even more faster that cars get crashed Arrested Again... Family Got Sucessfully to Pinky's House Daddy Pig: I think its there Police Arrives Panda and Squirrel gets out of the Police Car and goes to Daddy Pig Officer Panda: Hello Mr. Pig, Do you know how many laws you violated? Daddy Pig: Uh... 0? nerviously Officer Squirrel: You just hit more than 20 cars and almost everyone got killed! Officer Panda: We are gonna have to arrest you, your three sons can go to visit my house. But you will go to jail because of going too fast and crashing cars. Officers put Daddy Pig inside the police car and it drives away Pete: Well, luckily i have my phone with the Peppatown Taxi App there, so we can go home easily. Peppa: Okay, since Daddy's in jail again. We can explore Pinky's House Pete: I didn't know Pinky is Officer Panda's Daughter Three Kids enter the house Pinky's Visit and her mother come to welcome Peppa, George and Pete Pinky: Hello Peppa!, those are your two brothers Pete and George? Peppa: Yes! Pete: Hey Pink, that was your father outside? Pinky: Obvious!, he works at the Peppatown Police with Officer Squirrel Peppa: Our father got arrested because he boosted up. Pinky: Oh. Pinky: Anyways lets go to my room! Mummy Panda: Have fun with Pinky! Pinky's Room Pinky: Welcome to my room! Pete: Wow!, My Brothers room doesn't have a TV but you have one! Pinky: Thats what i have. It has Animal Toonz along with HD and his Plus Version! Peppa: I didn't know Animal Toonz has a Plus Version. Pinky: The PTBC has made this version somewhere in late 2000's, It has their former series and they air fully censorship, but that doesn't count for the Crying Dame episode from The Loud House, The Triangle from TAWOG, etc. looks at his back, he sees a laptop Pete: Wow!, you have a laptop! Pinky: I knew you would notice it, you wanted a laptop for a long time. Pete: Can i see it? Pinky: I know what to do Peppa: What? Pinky: TROLL THE YANDERE SIMULATOR FANON WIKI! Peppa: I hate that wiki, they are full of pedos. George: Stupid! Pete: And They Swear a lot and not so much like our Fanon Wiki Pinky: So Agree? Pete: Agree! George: Agree! Peppa: I Agree! Trolling the Wiki cuts to Pinky, Peppa, George and Pete on the laptop, they are on the wiki Pinky: Look at this page, it says about a OC named Samuel, he is missing and its a f*cking bacon haired guy. Peppa: Roblox is sometimes stupid. Pinky: I will hack it to delete the page. accesses the source code by the inspect element button, she types some keys and presses enter Pinky: Done, it will be deleted in 3, 2, 1.... OC Page suddenly dissappears and then the deleted sign appears! Peppa: Yay! we hacked the wiki! [The account logs off Pinky: Oh, it logged off, i will sign on again. puts her password, PinkyDaPanda and her username PinkyHatesTheYSFanonWiki sign appears saying: the account got banned by FANDOM Pinky: Oh Sh*t Peppa: Put the page on blacklist so it will be removed from your browsing history, log and you wont access it again! Pete: I agree with Peppa!, this wikia is full of trolls and pedos! Pinky: Ok Ok... puts the page on blacklist, the PC voice says Successfully Blacklisted Pinky: Done. Peppa: Wow, it was really good. Pete: The admins will go nuts when they notice the page got hacked and deleted XD face Pete: I have my Pigtendo Muddy-DS his console out of his backpack Pinky: I have one too! her console out Pete: Wanna play races in CO-OP? Pinky: Yeah! Lets Do It! Milkshakes!!! minutes later, George and Peppa and playing with their toys, Pete and Pinky are still playing on their consoles, Pinky suddenly wins Pinky: F*ck Yeah! Pete: Sh*t! Pete: Anyways that was a good game. Mummy Panda: Pinky, Peppa, George and Pete!, i made something delicious! 4 kids go down the stairs and they get to the table Mummy Panda: Now that all are there, i made milkshakes! TBA Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Rated 15